In the recent times, international tourism has become one of the most thriving markets. In 2010, the number of international tourist arrivals throughout the world reached 948 million. In 2012, they reached 1.04 billion.
Travel usually involves planning for activities to do during the trip, and the activities include commuting, site seeing, dinning, lodging, shopping, and the like. These travel activities are all related to purpose of the trip and may be described as a schedule or itinerary. A trip is supposed to be a relaxing event. However, statistics indicate that a traveller's planning duration of 100 days average and 60 days median before travel date. Currently, there are websites that allow a user to plan a general travel itinerary. However, such websites do not allow the user to automatically plan a travel itinerary that is based on his past spending behaviour.
A need therefore exists to provide methods for customising a travel itinerary that seek to address at least some of the above problems; particularly, methods for automatically customising a travel itinerary that is based on a user's past spending behaviour.